Star Wars Jason Pandora Episode III
by josephguy217
Summary: 3 years in the Clone Wars Jason Pandora has made quite the reputation as a Jedi Master. But when the darkness continues to grow he fears for his surrogate brother Anakin Skywalker as the young Jedi begins to question the Jedi Order. And when Anakin starts to fear for Melaena's safety, the young Jedi heads toward a path he may never return from! Read and find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys just to fair warn you I've been going through a lot of emotional occurrences lately so I won't be working on the third story until my head is clear


	2. I'm Back

Okay everyone I apologize sincerely for my absence I had to work on some video productions and I'm starting the first chapter tonight, I'd like to thank all of you who have enjoyed my stories and to let you know that you guys are the reason I continue to work on these. Thank you so much guys


	3. Desperate Rescue and Big News

Three years ago a war was waged by the Jedi turned Sith Lord Count Dooku. The Republic issued the creation of a clone army to take on this galaxy wide threat. Many lives lost in this war, clones, Jedi, and civilians alike. Now the Chancellor has been kidnapped by the cyborg General Grievous the leader of the CIS droid army in an attempt to win the war. Jason Pandora and Anakin Skywalker have been tasked to rescue the Chancellor from Grievous' clutches.

Two Jedi starfighters fly past the clone starship towards a raging space battle. One tan with black streaks and one black with yellow streaks holding R2-D2. R2 beeps to his pilot who nods in response "lock onto him R2" Anakin says before turning to Jason's ship "Master, General Grievous's ship is directly ahead the one crawling with Vulture droids" he mutters in distaste. "I see it, this is going to be easy" Jason tells him sarcastically as they speed in closer. The Vulture droids see them and take flight towards the two Jedi. "Oddball do you copy?" Jason asks " _Copy Red Leader_ " the clone named Oddball confirms. "Mark my position and form a squad behind me" Jason ordered. "We're on your tail General Pandora, set S-Foils in attack postion" Oddball tells him as more clones form up behind him. As the droids move in closer Jason and Anakin's starfighters get into attack position and Anakin mutters "this is where the fun begins". " _Yes it's a damn shame Obi-wan didn't want to come along_ " Jason jokes bringing a bigger smile on his friend. "Let them pass between us" Jason then orders as the droids fly past them. Then the clones fired at the droids destroying them causing them to retaliate. They then started overwhelming Oddball and the others "they're all over me! Get them off my-[static]" his transmission is cut off causing Anakin to turn to Jason "I'm gonna go help them out" he started causing Jason to retort "No, they're doing their job so we can do ours Anakin, focus on the objective" Jason reminded. Anakin sighed and nodded as Oddball's ship was destroyed. Then one droid opens up and fires twin missiles at the Jedi. "Missiles pull up!" Anakin said as they dodged out of the way. "They overshot us" Jason said tensely. "They're turning around" Anakin reminded. "wonderful" Jason muttered under his breath as the missiles turned and sped towards them. Jason's ship dipped and dodged trying to lose the missiles when R4 beeped at him. "Alright R4 nothing too fancy though" Jason told the droid as flew the ship. Meanwhile Anakin and R2 sped forward with their own missiles at their tail. "Surge all power units R2, standby reverse thrusters" Anakin ordered his friend who beeped in response. The ship then spun around and around causing the missiles to collide into one another. Anakin smirked "We got em R2" he stated as R2 happily beeped. Jason's ship wasn't doing very well as he continued to dodge and turn with no success. He groaned "I'm starting to hate flying" he said as the missiles flew past him and opened up covering his ship with little droids. "I'm hit Anakin" Jason exclaimed fiddling with the controls. "I see them, buzz droids" Anakin acknowledged as the buzz droids ripped open Jason's ship. A buzz droid walked over Jason's window heading towards R4 "R4 be careful you have a-" he was cut off by the buzz droid cutting off R4's dome head causing it to tumble backwards. "Oh dear" Jason muttered as the droids started shutting down the ship. "They're shutting down all the controls!" Jason exclaimed as the lights in his ship flickered. " _Move to the right so I can get a clear shot at them_ " Anakin ordered. "The mission, get to the command ship and get the Chancellor" Jason retorted before Anakin fired upon his ship destroying some of the droids along with the left wing of the ship. "Gah hold your fire you're not helping!" Jason groaned. "I agree bad idea" Anakin agreed as their ships sped past an exploding freighter which iced over Jason's window. "I can't see a thing" Jason said as he continued to try and fly the ship. "They're all over me" Jason said looking around seeing buzz droids everywhere before getting bumped by Anakin's ship. Anakin sighed in agitation "move to the right" he said as the droids continued destroying the ship "hold on Anakin you're gonna get us both killed, get out of here there's nothing more you can do!" Jason ordered. "I'm not leaving without you" Anakin denied before bumping Jason's ship destroying most of them but also causing one of them to jump onto his. It then walked over to R2 in attempt to dismantle him as R2 took out his stunner. " Get him R2!" Anakin encouraged. "R2 hit the buzz droid center eye!" Jason ordered as R2 then shocked the droid causing it to tumble backwards. Anakin and Jason smirked "Yeah you got him R2!" Anakin cheered. "Great work R2" Jason agreed as the two sped forward. "The General's command ship is dead ahead" Anakin informed as they flew forward. "Well haven't you noticed the shields are still up?!" Jason exclaimed. Anakin's eyes widened before flipping over "Sorry Master" he said before firing on the sides destroying the shields causing the doors to close as they barely made it through. As their ships grinded to a halt Jason jumped out and destroyed the nearby Battle Droids. When Anakin's ship stopped he too got out and the duo fought the droids together. "R2 locate the Chancellor" Jason ordered as the little droid went over to the console and uploaded the schematics before the rest of the droids dropped down. "The Chancellor's signal is coming up from right there, the observation room on top of the spire" Jason said pointing to one of the rooms on the ship. "I sense Count Dooku" Anakin said. "I sense a trap" Jason agreed. "Next move?" Anakin asked. "Spring the trap" Jason said with a smirk before they headed forward which caused R2 to beep getting their attention "R2 stay with the ships" Anakin ordered. "Agreed take this and wait for orders" Jason told R2 throwing a comlink which the droid caught.

Meanwhile on the bridge General Grievous stalked forward coughing slightly before addressing one of the crew "what's the situation captain?" the cyborg rasped. "Two Jedi have landed in the main hangar by we're tracking them" the captain told him showing Anakin and Jason running through the hall. "Just as Count Dooku predicted" Grievous mused.

As they waited in front of the elevator Anakin heard the sound of metal rolling "destroyers" he said activating his lightsaber while Jason did the same. They blocked the incoming bolts as the elevator door opened and closed in front of them. Just when the door closed a group of battle droids aimed their weapons at them from behind. "Drop your weapons, I said drop em" one of them ordered causing Anakin and Jason to look at each other and smirk before destroying the droids.

In the hangar bay R2 hid from the super battle droids inspecting the fighters. "Those are Jedi fighters alright" one of them acknowledged as they walked closer to the fighters.

As Jason and Anakin patiently waited in the elevator it suddenly stopped. "Did you press the stop button?" Jason asked. "No did you?" Anakin shot back. "No" Jason denied as Anakin activated his lightsaber "well there's more than one way out of here" he said cutting a hole in the ceiling. "We don't want to get out we want to get moving, R2 Activate elevator 3174" Jason said unaware R2 was trying to quiet down the noise alerting the droids close by. The droids stopped inspecting at the sound "what's that?" one of them wondered. R2 moved further behind one of the machines trying desperately to not be discovered. "R2 do you copy? Activate elevator 3174" Jason ordered as R2 put the comlink inside one of his compartments quieting the sound. "Get back to work that's nothing" one of the droids ordered before returning to their objective.

In the elevator Anakin finished cutting the hole causing the piece to fall down before he jumped through. Jason sighed and shook his head "always on the move" he muttered.

R2 quickly headed to the console and activated the elevator causing Jason to jolt forward as it tumbled down which caused Anakin to grab the ledge. "Stop! stop! R2 we want to be going up" Jason stated as the door in front of Anakin opened revealing two battle droids aiming their blasters at him "hands up Jedi" they ordered. Hearing the comlink going off the super battle droids looked over noticing R2 and started walking over "Hey you!" they exclaimed. R2 then reversed the console causing Jason to once again stumble forward as it went up. Jason sighed in relief before smiling "that's better" before one of the super battle droids grabbed R2's dome head and lifted him up "you stupid little atrodroid" the droid sneered. Looking down Anakin saw the elevator moving up quickly. "Uh oh" one of the droids muttered before Anakin back flipped and jumped on top of the elevator and dropped inside startling Jason who activated his lightsaber before realizing who it was. "Oh it's you" Jason said in relief.

As R2 was being held up he sprayed oil in the droids face causing it to let go and R2 activated his thrusters igniting the oil and destroy the droids with a loud pop. "What was that all about?" Anakin asked Jason "Well R2 is being-" Anakin cut him off before he could finish "hey no loose wire jokes okay" Anakin warned him. "Did I say anything?" Jason teased. "He's trying" Anakin assured which Jason put his hands in mock surrender "I didn't say anything" he said with a grin. The elevator stopped and the two Jedi walked out cautiously. When they got to the observation room they noticed Chancellor Palpatine cuffed to a chair. They walked over and bowed "Chancellor" Jason acknowledged. "Are you alright?" Anakin asked before Palpatine looked behind them "Count Dooku" he told them as they turned around. Count Dooku stood on the balcony with two super battle droids. "We'll do this together" Jason told Anakin. "I was about to say that" Anakin retorted. Dooku then jumped down and grabbed his lightsaber. "Get help you're no match for him he's a Sith Lord" Palpatine warned. Jason looked over at him and smirked "Chancellor Palpatine Sith Lords are our speciality" Jason assured before he and Anakin removed their robes and grabbed their own weapons. "You're swords please we wouldn't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor" Dooku sneered. "You won't get away this time Dooku" Jason sneered back before activating his lightsaber while Anakin did the same and charged Dooku who blocked every attack with ease. They then stopped and glared at one another "I've been looking forward to this" Dooku told them with a dark smirk on his face. "My powers have doubled since the last time we met Count" Anakin warned the Dark Lord who paid no attention to the threat. "Good twice the pride double the fall" Dooku said as Jason and Anakin charged him again. In an attempt to gain the advantage Dooku Force pushed Jason who fell backwards. Anakin then made a savage strike at Dooku's head who ducked and walked up the stair case. Jason stood back up as the two droids stalked forward firing their blasters which Jason deflected easily and cut them both down. When he reached the fight Dooku held him up before kicking Anakin backwards. Dooku then flung Jason into one of the railings and brought the balcony upon and unconscious Jason. Enraged Anakin kicked Dooku over the railing who flipped on his feet as Anakin jumped down attacking him. They then blocked one another causing Anakin to desperately push Dooku back. "I sense great fear in you Skywalker, you have hate, you have anger but you don't use them" Dooku sneered disappointedly. As Dooku spun back Anakin narrowed his eyes and attacked, his style more aggressive than before causing Dooku to struggle to gain the upper hand. Anakin then grabbed Dooku's arms and sliced through them causing Dooku to gasp in pain. Anakin caught Dooku's falling lightsaber and held both of them at Dooku's neck. "Good Anakin good" Palpatine cackled "kill him" he said causing Dooku to glance at Palpatine. "Kill him now" Palpatine ordered. Anakin struggled to calm down, said struggle visible on his face "I shouldn't" Anakin said conflicted. After a moment of pause Palpatine said to him " _do it_ " he ordered in a much darker voice. Dooku looked at Anakin as if he was pleading before Anakin sliced his neck his now headless body going limp. Anakin breathed deeply as he finally calmed himself and turned to Palpatine. "You did well Anakin, he was too dangerous to be kept alive" Palpatine reassured. Anakin then removed his shackles before Palpatine stood " yes but he was an unarmed prisoner, I shouldn't of done that it's not the Jedi way" Anakin stated. "It's only natural he cut off your arm and you wanted revenge, it's not the first time remember what you told me about your mother and the sand people?" Palpatine reminded as Anakin could hear a faint roar of the Tusken Raiders. "Now we must leave before more security droids arrive" Palpatine said as the two walked off before Anakin stopped and checked Jason. "Anakin there's no time we must get off the ship before it's too late" Palpatine told him. "He seems to be alright" Anakin said in relief. "Leave him or we'll never make it" Palpatine said urgently. Anakin shook his head "his fate will be the same as ours" he said before hoisting Jason over his shoulder and going forward.

Meanwhile on the bridge the space battle raged on as the ship stood in front of the clones ship. "Prepare for attack" Grievous ordered before the clone ship fired upon them. "All batteries fire! Fire!" the captain ordered as the two ships engaged.

At the elevator Anakin quickly realized the elevator was shut off. "Elevator's not working" he groaned "R2 activate elevator 3224" he ordered as R2 rolled over to the console. The clones managed to make a clean shot causing the ship to tip forward as Anakin and Palpatine climbed into the elevator and sprinted down the now horizontal shaft. "Reverse stabilizers" the captain ordered as the ship continued to dive forward. In the hangar bay R2 started rolling backwards along with the fighters and droid pieces. R2 then fell backwards and skidded down wailing before falling in a pile of droid parts. "Magnetize! Magnetize!" the captain ordered as the ship descended further down. "Fire off the emergency booster engines!" Greivous growled as the ship regained stability causing Anakin and Palpatine to tumble down causing Palpatine to grab onto Anakin's leg before Anakin grabbed onto something to steady them. Jason then regained consciousness before wishing he hadn't as he looked down and held on to Anakin for dear life. "Easy we're in a bit of a situation here" Anakin informed him. "Did I miss something?" Jason questioned. "Hold on" Anakin told him before Jason looked up "what is that?" he asked in horror as they realized it was the elevator. "Oops R2! R2 shut down the elevator!" Anakin said frantically. "Too late jump" Jason ordered before they let go and pulled out their grapple lines and swung through one of the elevator doors, the elevator barely grazing them. "Lets see if we can find something that's still flyable" Jason stated as they got up. "R2 get down here" Anakin ordered as R2 jumped out of the pile.

Back on the bridge a droid walked up to Grievous who coughed slightly "General we've found the Jedi they're in hallway 328" the droid informed. "Activate ray shields" Grievous ordered as Anakin and Jason sprinted through the hallway only to come to a stop as a ray shield activated around them. "Ray shields" Anakin groans "wait a minute how could this happen we're smarter than this" Jason said agitated. "Apparently not, I say patience" Anakin suggested causing Jason to fold his arms "patience?" Jason questioned. Anakin nodded "yes R2 will be here any moment and he'll release the ray shields" Anakin assured. Right on que R2 speeds through slamming into the wall beeping loudly. "See? no problem" Anakin said. The moment was short lived however as a bunch of droids walked inside aiming their weapons at the Jedi. One super battle droid aimed it's weapon at R2 who zapped it causing the droids to kick R2 down. "Do you have a plan B?" Jason said sarcastically as they were taken to the bridge with an eager General Grievous waiting for them. "Ah yes 'the Shadow Knight' General Pandora" he sneered gleefully as one of the droids walked past Jason "excuse me" it said handing Grievous their lightsabers. "That wasn't much of a rescue" Grievous sneered snatching the lightsabers. "And Anakin Skywalker I was hoping someone with your reputation to be a little _older_ " he said mockingly staring down at Anakin. "General Grievous, you're shorter than I expected" Anakin joked. "Jedi scum" Grievous hissed. "We have a job to do Anakin try not to upset him" Jason warned mockingly. "Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection" Grievous said while putting the lightsabers in one of the pockets of his cape. "Not this time and this time you won't escape" Jason warned as R2 then activated all his gadgets causing the droids to be distracted as Jason and Anakin used the Force to call forth their lightsabers. "Crush them! make them suffer!" Grievous sneered at his Magnaguards who attacked the two Jedi. Jason engaged one while Anakin engaged the other as they fought off their attackers. Jason then swung lightsaber down onto the weapon and sliced off the Magnaguards head. Unaware that the droid was still kicking and resumed it's assault. Jason then sliced it into pieces and walked up to join Anakin who just finished destroying his opponent and freeing Palpatine. Grievous growled at this and turned to the droids "don't bother with them keep the ship in orbit" he ordered as Jason and Anakin destroyed the droids one by one. Grievous then grabbed one of the Magna staffs and glared at the two Jedi. Realizing he couldn't win he thrust the staff into the glass "you lose General Pandora" he said as the glass shattered causing him to fly out and Anakin and Jason grabbed on for dear life as the shutters closed. Outside Grievous fired off a grapple and dug his taloned feet in the exterior before walking inside one of the escape pods cackling deeply seeing as the ship was being torn a part. "Time to abandon ship" he said pushing multiple buttons causing the escape pods to fire off.

In the bridge Anakin looked over at the console "all the escape pods have been launched" he informed "Grievous" Jason growled as he and Anakin sat down in the pilot's seat. "Can you pilot a cruiser like this?" Jason asked Anakin. "You mean do I know how to pilot what's left of this thing?" Anakin asked rhetorically. "Well?" Jason questioned urgently. "Well under the circumstances I'd say the ability to land this thing is irrelevant, strap yourselves in" Anakin said as he and the others buckled up. "Open all hatches and extend all flaps and drives" he ordered which Jason did so. Outside the ship the engines were covered up causing an explosion causing the engine half to tear clean off. "We lost something" Anakin groaned. "Not to worry we're still flying half a ship" Jason assured sarcastically as the ship started to tumble down into Coruscant's atmosphere. "Now we're really picking up speed" Anakin muttered anxiously. "8+16 we're in the atmosphere" Jason informed as the ship fell downward in a fiery mess. "Grab that keep us level" Anakin instructed in attempt to pilot what remained of the ship. As the ship flew past the clouds Jason looked determined when they began to see the skyscrapers. R2 beeped anxiously as the ship continued to burst in flames "easy R2" Anakin assured. Outside a group of ships flew up to the fiery mound and contacted Jason via comlink. "5000, fire ships on the left and the right" he instructed them. " _Copy that we'll bring you_ _in_ " one of the pilots informed as they sprayed the remains of the ship with water. "Landing strip straight ahead" Jason pointed out. "We're coming in too hot" Anakin told him as the ship finally fell to the ground and skid forward knocking down a tower in the process. The group looked forward in determination hoping that the ship would stop soon. Then the skidding came to a halt causing the group to jolt forward a bit before sighing in relief. Jason ran a hand over his hair in relief before chuckling "another happy landing" he said bringing a grin out of Anakin.

Afterwards they were transported to the Senate building where Master Windu and some of the other Senators awaited there arrival. When the ship touched down Chancellor Palpatine and Anakin walked out before Anakin stopped realizing Jason wasn't following. "Are you coming Master?" he asked. Jason looked at his friend and smiled "oh I'm not brave enough for politics I have to report back to the council, besides someone has to be the poster boy" Jason told him. "Hold on this whole operation was your idea" Anakin informed not understanding what his friend was saying. "Anakin lets not forget that you rescued me from the buzz droids, and you killed Count Dooku, and rescued the Chancellor carrying me unconscious on your back" Jason praised. "All because of your training?" Anakin asked. Jason gave him a look before smiling once more "Anakin lets be fair today you are the hero and you deserve you glorious day with the politicians" he said teasing at the end. Anakin sighed "alright but you owe me one for saving your skin for the tenth time" he told Jason who cut him off "ninth time Anakin, that business on Cado Nemoidia doesn't count" Jason corrected getting a sly grin from his friend. "I thought it went rather well, you did get married again" Anakin teased causing Jason to groan "ugh don't remind me, Padme was furious when she heard about that" he said before walking back in the transport "I'll see you later and say hi to my sister for me will you?" he asked Anakin who nodded with a smile as the ship took off. He then joined the others as Master Windu approached Palpatine "Chancellor Palpatine are you alright?" he asked. "Yes thanks to your two Jedi Knights they killed Count Dooku but General Grievous managed to escape once again" Palpatine informed. "Grievous will run and hide as he always does he's a coward" Windu stated. "But with Count Dooku dead he is the new leader of the droid army and I assure you the Senate will continue the war as long as Grievous is still alive" Palpatine told him who nodded "the Jedi council will make finding Grievous our highest priority" Windu assured as he led Palpatine and the rest of the Senators down the hall. Meanwhile Anakin conversed with Senator Organa regarding Grievous "the Senate cannot praise you enough for all you've done" Bail told him. "Thank you Senator Organa" Anakin thanked as they followed the others while behind them C3PO began talking to R2. R2 beeped at his companion who nodded "well it can't be as bad as all that" 3PO disagreed which R2 beeped in response "now there I agree with you I think I can use a tune up myself" 3PO told him as they walked away. Back with Anakin and Bail they continued their conversation where Bail was unaware Melaena stood in the shadows waiting for Anakin. "This war will continue so long as General Grievous is spare parts" Anakin said which Bail agreed. "Well I will do everything I can in the Senate" Bail assured as Anakin stopped "Excuse me" he said practically jogging behind him over to Melaena as Bail walked away. The two lovers embraced after so long of separation they kissed passionately. "Oh Anakin" Melaena said in relief. "I've missed you Mel" Anakin whispered as they held one another. "There were whispers that you'd been killed" Melaena told him. "I'm alright" Anakin assured with a smile "it feels like we've been apart for a lifetime, there might've been a chance if the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped I don't think they'd ever bring us back from the Outer Rim sieges" he said going for another kiss which Melaena pulled away. "No wait not here" she said causing Anakin to persist. "Yes here, now look I'm tired of all this deception I don't care if they know we're married" he said determined. "Anakin don't say things like that" Melaena said stubbornly before they embraced once more. Anakin began to feel her shaking and pulled back "are you alright? you're trembling what's going on?" he asked concerned. Melaena took a deep breath and spoke "something wonderful has happened, Anakin I'm pregnant" she admitted causing Anakin to freeze for a moment. "That's um that's wonderful" he said with a smile which Melaena didn't return "What're we going to do?" she asked him worriedly. "We're not going to worry about it right now alright? this is a happy moment, the happiest moment of my life" Anakin told her embracing her once more and kissed passionately.


	4. So Sorry Guys :(

It pains me to say this but I'm gonna have to put this story on hold, I just have too much other projects to work on, my web series, my movie scripts the whole nine yards. To all who were hoping for the next chapter I'd like to apologize greatly to and again I'm sorry everyone.


	5. Bad Dreams and Council Troubles

In unknown space Grievous' ship flew forward and landed on the planet in front of him. When the ship landed in one of the hangar bays Grievous stomped out coughing slightly with the Separatist leaders waiting before activating a holo communicator showing Darth Sidious who still had his hood up concealing his face. "Yes Lord Sidious?" Grievous acknowledged before bowing deeply. "General Grievous, I suggest you move the Separatist leaders to Mustafar" Sidious ordered. Grievous bowed deeply in response "it will be done milord" Grievous assured. "The end of the war is near General" Sidious promised. "But the loss of Count Dooku?" Grievous asked. "his death was.. a necessary loss soon I will have a new apprentice far younger and more powerful" Sidious assured with sadistic glee.

Back on Coruscant Melaena stood on the balcony of her apartment brushing her hair as Anakin stood next to her staring at her lovingly. "Anakin I want to have our baby back at home on Naboo, we can go to my parents house where no one will know, where we can be safe and I can go home early to fix up the baby's room" Melaena told him smiling brightly "I know the perfect spot, right by the gardens". "You're so beautiful" Anakin said breathing deeply. Melaena stopped brushing her hair and smiled at him "only because I'm so much in love?" she asked him. Anakin chuckled lightly "no because I'm so in love with you" he told her. Melaena stopped and scolded him jokingly "so love has blinded you?" she asked smirking. Anakin laughed nervously "well that's not exactly what I meant" he corrected. Melaena smirked mischievously "it's probably true" she said walking up to him and kissing him softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

Later that night Anakin tossed and turned. Seeing Melaena's face contorted in agony " _Anakin help me!_ " she wailed as a crying infant is heard. Anakin bolts up breathing heavily before looking over at Melaena who was deep asleep. Anakin sighed in relief and held his head before grabbing his robe and walking out making Melaena stir and wake up to see him go. Anakin sat in front of the open living room and watched the speeders pass by. His attention then turned to Melaena who put a hand on his back rubbing it soothingly. "What's bothering you?" she asked him. He turned and faced her catching notice of the snippet he gave Jason. He smiled unconvincingly "nothing" he said running his fingers along the tricket "I remember this, I gave it to Jason for good fortune". Melaena sighed at his attempt to change the subject "how long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?" she questioned causing Anakin to sigh deeply. "It was a dream" he admitted. "Bad?" Melaena asked him. "Like the ones I used to have about my mother before she died" Anakin told her. "And?" she urged softly causing Anakin to sigh once more. "And it was about you" Anakin admitted causing Melaena's eyes to widen. "Tell me" she told him softly. Anakin stood up and sighed deeply "it was only a dream" he assured her before second guessing himself. He breathed deeply and faced her "you die in childbirth" he told her. "And the baby?" she asked her hands going for her stomach. Anakin shook his head "I don't know" he said his voice cracking slightly. Melaena was at his side quickly rubbing circles on his arm "it was only a dream" she said as if trying to convince herself. Anakin gripped her lightly and looked in her eyes "I won't let this one become real" he told her. Melaena sighed "this baby **will** change our lives, I doubt the Queen will allow me to stay in the Senate and if the council finds out you're the father you will be expelled from-" Anakin brought up his mechanical hand and shushed her lightly "I-I know" he reminds her. "Do you think Obi-wan or Jason could help?" she asked him. Anakin stood there and pondered the thought before nodding "I'll have a private session with Jason and we'll see but I don't want to worry about that now" Anakin said hugging her close "our baby is a blessing" he said with a big smile and hugged her tightly who hugged him back.

The next day Anakin asked Jason about having a private session which his former master happily obliged. The two sat in the meditation room at the Jedi Temple as Anakin spoke about his dream. "A premonition? What are these visions of?" Jason asked. "They're of pain, suffering, death" Anakin told him. "About yourself? or someone you know?" Jason asked folding his hands together. "Someone" Anakin answered vaguely. Jason narrowed his eyes in realization "Melaena?" he asked to which his former pupil nodded. "be careful when sensing the future Anakin, the fear of lose is a path to the dark side" Jason reminded him. "I won't let these visions come true Master" Anakin assured. Jason sighed deeply "death is a natural part of life, rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force, don't mourn them nor miss them, those who transcend into the living Force are always with you" he told him. "What must I do Master?" Anakin asked. "Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose" Jason instructed before the two stood up and bowed before Anakin left leaving a worried Jason. Anakin then went in the briefing room where Obi-wan switched off the holo projector "you missed the reports on the outer rim sieges" he told Anakin. "I'm sorry I was held up, I have no excuse" Anakin apologized. "In short they are doing very well" Obi-wan told him before walking up to him. "Saleucami has fallen and Master Vos has moved his troops to Boz Pity" Obi-wan informed him. Anakin gave his old mentor a knowing look at the worry in Obi-wan's face "what's wrong then?" Anakin asked. Obi-wan sighed "the Senate is expected to vote more executive powers to the Chancellor today" he told Anakin. "Well that can only mean less deliberating and more action, is that bad?" Anakin questioned "it'll make it easier for us to end this war". Obi-wan looked at Anakin with a worried expression "be careful of your friend Palpatine" Obi-wan warned him. "Be careful of what?" Anakin asked "he has requested your presence" Obi-wan answered. "What for?" Anakin questioned. "He would not say" Obi-wan answered as Anakin followed him upstairs. "He didn't inform the council? That's unusual isn't it?" Anakin questioned once more. Obi-wan stopped at the top and turned towards him "all of this is unusual and it's making me feel uneasy" Obi-wan told him before walking down the hall with Anakin in tow.

Later that day in the Chancellor's throne room Anakin stood beside Palpatine as the two conversed. "I hope you trust me Anakin" Palpatine asked. Anakin turned and looked at him "of course" Anakin assured. Palpatine sighed "I need your help son" Palpatine stated. Anakin looked at him questionably "what do you mean?" he asked. Palpatine sighed before walking around the room "I'm depending on you" Palpatine told him. "For what? I don't understand" Anakin asked confused. "To be my eyes, ears, and voice for the Republic, Anakin I'm appointing you as my personal representative on the Jedi Council" Palpatine declared. Anakin looked at him in shock "me? a master? I'm overwhelmed sir but the council elects their own members They'll never accept this" Anakin told him. "Oh I think they will, they need you more than you know" Palpatine assured vaguely as they continued to walk forward.

Back at the Jedi Temple Anakin stood before the Jedi Council about the Chancellor's request. "Allow this appointment lightly the council does not" Yoda told Anakin "Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine". Anakin nodded "I understand" he told them before facing Mace Windu. "You are on this council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master" Windu told him. Anakin looked at him in shock "what?" Anakin gasped looking at Obi-wan and Jason in shock "how could you do this? This is outrageous, it's unfair, how can you be on the council and not be a master?!" Anakin exclaimed. "Take a seat young Skywalker" Windu ordered motioning him to the empty seat. Anakin quickly realized his error and bowed in regret "forgive me Master" he apologized before walking towards the seat. As he did Obi-wan shook his head lightly in disappointment while Jason bowed his head. When Anakin sat down Ki Adi Mundi who was present in holoform resumed the session. " _We have durveyed all systems in the Republic but have found no sign of General Grievous_ " he stated sadly. "Hiding in the outer rim Grievous is, the outlying systems you must sweep" Yoda instructed. "We do not have many ships to spare" Obi-wan added. " _And what about the droid attack on the Wookiees?_ " Mundi asked. "It is critical we send an attack group there immediately" Windu agreed. Obi-wan nodded "he is right it is a system we cannot afford to lose" Obi-wan agreed. Yoda sighed "go I will, good relations with the Wookiees I have" Yoda told them. Windu nodded "it's settled then, Yoda will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the Wookiees on Kashyyk, May The Force Be With Us All" Windu said ending the session. Anakin, Obi-wan and Jason walked out together with Anakin fuming. "What kind of nonsense is this? Put me on the council and not make me a Master, it's never been done in the history of the Jedi it's insulting" Anakin ranted. "Oh calm down Anakin you have-" Obi-wan was cut off by Jason "could you excuse us for a moment old friend?" Jason asked. Obi-wan looked between them and nodded before walking away. When he was gone Jason turned and faced Anakin "what is going on with you?" Jason asked him. "I swear to you I didn't ask to be on the council-" "but it is what you wanted Anakin it's what all of us want here, to one day be a Jedi Master" Jason told him. Anakin breathed deeply but kept his mouth closed "Anakin you have been given a great honor, being on the council at your age it's rarely happened before, the reason is you are too close to the Chancellor and the council doesn't like it when he meddles in Jedi affairs, however your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off" Jason tells him. "That has nothing to do with this" Anakin denied. "The only reason the council has approved of your appointment is because the Chancellor trusts you" Jason told him caused Anakin to look at him strangely. "And?" Anakin questioned. Jason sighed deeply "Anakin I'm like your brother I didn't want to put you in this situation" Jason tried to assure him. "What situation?" Anakin pressed. Jason sighed before looking at Anakin softly "the council wants you to report on all the Chancellor's dealings, they want to know what he is up to" he told Anakin whose eyes widened in shock. "They want me to spy on the Chancellor? But that's treason" Anakin sneered. "We are at war Anakin" Jason told him. "Why didn't the council give me this assignment when we were in session?" Anakin fumed. "This assignment is not to be on record" Jason told him. "The Chancellor is not a bad man Jason, he befriended me, he's watched out for me ever since I arrived here" Anakin told his best friend. "That is why you must help us, Anakin our allegiance is to the Senate not to its leader who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired" Jason said desperately trying to get Anakin to see. "The Senate demanded he stay longer" Anakin retorted. Jason sighed desparately "yes but search your feelings Anakin something is out of place!" Jason exclaimed. Anakin just walked further towards the window "you're asking me to do something against the Jedi Code,against the Republic, against a mentor and a friend that is what is out of place here, why are you asking this of me?" Anakin questioned. "The council is asking you" Jason replied softly before Anakin walked away. Obi-wan then walked up to Jason and Jason shook his head causing Obi-wan to sigh deeply.


	6. AN

I'd like to apologize to those who waited for the chapter, as I mentioned before I had some movie scripts to work on and as I have time to make updates my keyboard crashed and I had to get a new one. Anyways thank you all so much for reading!


	7. Darth Plagueis and Friends Depart

The next day Master Yoda, Master Windu, and Obi-wan flew in one of the clone gunships to show Master Yoda off. "Apparently Anakin didn't take his new assignment with much enthusiasm" Obi-wan told them. "It's very dangerous putting them together, I don't think the boy can handle it" Windu looked away "I don't trust him" he told the two. "With all due respect Master is he not the Chosen One? is he not to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force?" Obi-wan questioned. Windu shrugged "so the prophecy says" he told Obi-wan. Yoda hummed "A prophecy that misread could have been" he inquired. Windu and Obi-wan nodded "he won't let me down, he never has" Obi-wan promised. "I hope right you are" Yoda said as the ship landed and Yoda hobbled off top greet one of the Wookiees.

At Melaena's apartment Anakin sat next to her rubbing her stomach softly. Anakin sighs deeply "sometimes I wonder what's happening to the Jedi Order, I think this war is destroying the principles of the Republic" he told her. Melaena breathed deeply before responding "have you ever considered that we may be on the wrong side?" she asked him hesitantly. Anakin looked at her in confusion "what do you mean?" he asked. "What if the democracy we thought we were serving no longer exists? And the Republic has become the very evil we've been fighting to destroy?" she asked. Anakin shook his head "I don't believe that, and you are sounding like a Separatist" Anakin warned her. Melaena sighed deeply "this war represents the failure to listen and now you're closer to the Chancellor than anyone, please ask him to stop the fighting and let diplomacy resume" she all but begged him. Anakin pointed his finger at her warningly "don't ask me to do that" he demanded before standing up "Make a motion in the Senate, where that kind of request belongs" he told her. Melaena looked at him worriedly "what is it?" she whispered. Anakin sighed deeply "nothing" he denied moving towards the window. Melaena moved to his side and held his arm "don't do this, don't shut me out let me help you" she begged him. They looked at each other lovingly before Melaena spoke "hold me, just like you did by the lake on Naboo, so long ago when nothing else but our love, no politics, no plotting, no war" she said melting in Anakin's arms.

Later that night Anakin ran to Coruscant's opera house to meet with the Chancellor. When he got there Anakin leaned down and spoke "you wanted to see me Chancellor?" he asked. "Yes Anakin come closer I have good news, our clone intelligence units have discovered the location of General Grievous he's hiding in the Utapau system" Palpatine told him. "At last we'll be able to capture that monster and end this war" Anakin said smiling slightly. Palpatine sighed "I would worry about the collective wisdom of the council if it didn't select you for this assignment, you are the best choice by far" he smiled at Anakin before turning to the people sitting with him "leave us" he ordered causing them to bow and walk out of them room before Anakin sat down next to him. "Anakin, you know I'm not able to rely on the Jedi Council, if they haven't included you in their plot they soon will" Palpatine warned. "I'm not sure I understand" Anakin questioned. "You must sense what I have come to suspect: the Jedi Council want control of the Republic, they're planning to betray me" Palpatine continued. "I don't think-" Palpatine cut him off sternly "Anakin, search your feelings you know don't you?" he asked Anakin. Anakin swallowed before responding "I know they don't trust you" he admitted. Palpatine nodded "Hmm or the Senate, or the Republic, or democracy for that matter" he told Anakin. "I have to admit my trust with them has been shaken" Anakin told him. Palpatine looked at him confused "Why? they made you do something that made you feel dishonest didn't they?" Palpatine questioned. Anakin put his head down "they asked you to spy on me didn't they?" Palpatine asked knowingly. "I don't um I don't know what to say" Anakin stammered. "Remember back to your early teachings: all who gain power are afraid to lose it even the Jedi" Palpatine told him. "The Jedi use their power for good" Anakin countered. Palpatine smiled "good is a point of view Anakin, the Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way including their quest for greater power" he told Anakin. "The Sith rely on their passions for their strength, they think inwards only about themselves" Anakin told him. "And the Jedi don't?" Palpatine asked. "The Jedi are selfless they only care about others" Anakin answered. There was a pregnant pause before Palpatine went on a different topic "did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?" he asked Anakin. Anakin looked at him and shook his head "no" he answered. "I thought not it's not a story the Jedi would tell you it's a Sith Legend: Darth Plagueis was a dark lord of the Sith so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midi-clorians to create life, he had such a knowledge of the dark side he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying" Palpatine told him causing Anakin to look at him in shock. "He could actually save people from death?" Anakin asked. "The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural" Palpatine told him. "Wh-what happened to him?" Anakin asked. "He became so powerful the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power which eventually of course he did, unfortunately he taught his apprentice everything he knew then his apprentice killed him in his sleep" Palpatine had a slight smirk on his face "it's ironic, he could save others from death but not himself" Palpatine finished. Anakin looked at him determination on his face "is it possible to leanr this power?" he asked. Palpatine looked him in the eye "not from a Jedi" Palpatine told him.

On Kashyyk Yoda was present in another council meeting regarding Anakin's discovery. " _Palpatine thinks General Grievous is on Utapau?_ " Ki Ad Mundi asked. " _A partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic packet from the chairman of Utapau_ " Anakin answered. " _Hmm act on this we must the capture of General Grievous will end this war quickly and decisively we should proceed_ " Yoda told them. "The Chancellor has requested, that I lead the campaign" Anakin told them. "The council will make up it's own mind who is to go not the Chancellor" Windu warned. Yoda nodded _"a master is need with more experience" he said. "I concur Master Kenobi should go"_ Mundi agreed. " _I agree_ " Yoda said. " _Aye_ " Mundi said as well. "Aye, on another note Jason you will assist Master Secura and her troops on Felucia" Windu informed. Jason nodded "very well council adjourned" Windu concluded and Yoda shut off the communicator. "The droid started up their main power generators" the clone Commander informed him. "Then now the time is Commander" Yoda ordered. "Yes sir" the clone acknowledged signaling the Wookiee soldiers who stood up roaring and charged at the droid army. When the droids moved forward clones came from behind the brush and fired at them. As the battle was in full swing Chewbacca and Tarfful jumped onto one of the tanks and slapped on a thermal detonator and hopped off before it exploded destroying the tank with it.

At the hangar bay Anakin, Obi-wan, and Jason walked over to their respective ships. "You'll need my help on this one Master" Anakin told Obi-wan. "Oh I agree however it may turn out just to be a wild bantha chase" Obi-wan joked. Anakin then stopped them for a moment "Masters I've disappointed you both, I uh haven't been appreciative of your training, I've been arrogant and I apologize I've just been so frustrated with the council" Anakin told them. Both Obi-wan and Jason smiled with pride "you are strong and wise Anakin and I am very proud of you, Jason and I have trained you since you were a small boy we both have taught you everything we know and you have become a far better Jedi than I could ever hope to be nut be patient Anakin it will not be long before the council makes you a Jedi Master" Obi-wan praised bringing a smile out of Anakin before walking down the ramp. "Obi-wan" Anakin called out "may the Force be with you" he told Obi-wan. "Good by old friends may the Force be with you" Obi-wan told them before continuing down the ramp. Anakin then turned to Jason who continued to smile "well he's said his piece now it is my turn, Anakin I am so proud of the man you've become and the Jedi you turned out to be, and you are the best brother I could ever ask for" Jason said with a proud smile which Anakin returned. "Goodbye, my brother" Anakin told him softly. "May the Force be with you my brother, always" Jason said before walking down his own ramp leaving Anakin to watch the ship fly away.

On Obi-wan's star ship him and Commander Cody were going over the battle strategy. "Fortunately most of the cities are concentrated on this small continent here on the far side" Cody said pointing to a spot on the holo projector. "I'll keep them distracted until you get there just don't take too long" Obi-wan mock warned. "Come on when have I ever let you down?" Cody asked causing Obi-wan to chuckle. "Very well the burden is on me not to destroy all the droids until you arrive" Obi-wan said as he hopped inside his Jedi starfighter and flew out of the hangar to Utapau.


	8. War Rages and Threats Realized

Back on Coruscant before Jason left he decided to pay a visit to Padme since they haven't seen one another in a long time. Jason hopped out of his speeder to see a waiting Padme who smiled brightly at him. He ran over to her and hugged her tightly before kissing her passionately. When they parted Padme hit him in the chest pouting slightly "Ow! what was that for?" Jason groaned. Padme huffed playfully "you promised to visit me as soon as you got back and what's this I hear about you arriving a few days ago and not once did you come see me" she said crossing her arms over her chest. Jason smirked playfully and showered her with kisses causing her to giggle uncontrollably "no Jason! stop it! I'm trying to be mad at you" she exclaimed between giggles. Jason relented and smiled brightly at her which she reluctantly returned. "I'm here now but unfortunately I can't stay long I have another mission to go to" Jason told her sadly. Padme lifted up his chin and kissed him deeply "then lets make up for lost time" she whispered before they stumbled into the bedroom making up the time they had missed.

Later Jason got dressed kissed Padme goodbye and sped off in his speeder to the starship that awaited him and the mission he was tasked with.

Meanwhile in Melaena's apartment Anakin was having the same vision only this time Jason was in it. " _Save your energy_ " Jason begged Melaena. Melaena sighed _"I can't"_ she rasped. " _Don't give up Melaena_ " Jason begged. Anakin was sprung from his vision when Melaena came inside. "Jason was here wasn't he?" he asked her. Melaena smiled "he came by this morning before he left" she told him massaging his shoulders "he mentioned that you've been under a lot of stress" she told him still massaging his shoulders. Anakin stopped her and stood up before turning and facing her "I feel lost" he admitted. Melaena looked at him in confusion "lost? what do you mean?" she asked. Anakin sighed before walking towards the window "Obi-wan, Jason, and the council don't trust me" Anakin said. Melaena shook her head "they trust you with their lives, Jason especially" she reminded him. Anakin paid no mind and continued to look out the window "something's happening I'm not the Jedi I should be, I want more" he said looking at her before turning away "and I know I shouldn't" he said as Melaena walked up to him and massaged his arm. "You expect too much of yourself" Melaena told her husband. Anakin sighed deeply "I found a way to save you" he told her. "Save me?" she questioned. "From my nightmares" Anakin clarified. "Is that what's bothering you?" she asked. "I won't lose you Mel" Anakin declared. "I won't die in childbirth Ani I promise you" she assured. But Anakin shook his head "no I promise you" he assured her.

Meanwhile Obi-wan's ship dropped out of hyperspace and he took off into Utapau's atmosphere before landing in one of the holes into the hangar bay. He was greeted by the chairman while under watch by Grievous' Magnaguards. Obi-wan bowed in respect as the chairman walked up to him "greetings young Jedi, what brings you to our remote sanctuary?" the chairman asked. "Unfortunately the war" Obi-wan told him. "There is no war here, unless you brought it with you" the chairman told him. "With your kind permission I should like some fuel and to use your city as a base as I search nearby systems for General Grievous" Obi-wan asked causing the chairman to call out to some engineers to fuel Obi-wan's ship. The chairman then stood closer to Obi-wan and whispered "he is here we are being held hostage they are watching us" he warned which Obi-wan nodded "I understand" he assured. "Tenth level, thousands of battle droids" the chairman warned him. "Tell your people to take shelter, if you have warriors now's the time" Obi-wan instructed before he bowed which the chairman returned. Obi-wan then walked over to his ship and hopped in "take the fighter back to the ship, tell Cody I've made contact" he instructed his astromech droid who beeped in response. As the chairman and the others walked away on of them asked "is he bringing additional warriors?" "he didn't say" the chairman answered. Meanwhile the Magnaguard and the battle droids walked away as Obi-wan's ship took off showing a cloaked Obi-wan stare off at it before grabbing a mount and sped off towards General Grievous.

Meanwhile on the tenth level Grievous paced in front of the Separatist leaders. "It won't be long before the armies of the Republic track us here, I am sending you to the Mustafar system in the outer rim, it is a volcanic planet you will be safe there" Grievous assured them while unknown to him Obi-wan was atop of one of the beams and watched the scene transpire. "Safe?! hmph Chancellor Palpatine managed to escape your grip General and without Count Dooku I have doubts about your ability to keep us safe" Gunray sneered. "Be thankful Viceroy you have not found yourself in my grip" Grievous growled. "Your ship is waiting" Grievous told them before they got up and walked away. When they were gone Obi-wan through off his robe and jumped down behind Grievous and his Magnaguards "hello there" he greeted causing the Magnaguards to turn around and activate there Magnastaffs. Grievous turned around and laughed "General Kenobi you are a bold one, kill him" Grievous ordered four of his Magnaguards before Obi-wan activated his lightsaber and pointed it at them. He then noticed a mechanical device above and used the Force to bring it down upon the guards, one was luckier than the others and scampered for it's staff only to be met with a lightsaber across the neck. The rest of the battle droids readied their blasters about to fire before Grievous waved them off. "Back away! I will deal with this Jedi slime myself" Grievous ordered. "Your move" Obi-wan urged. Grievous scoffed before flicking off his cape clips "you fool, I have been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku" Grievous told him as he shrugged off his cape and splitting his two arms into four and a lightsaber in each hand. Grievous swung them threateningly "attack Kenobi!" Grievous sneered which Obi-wan readied his own lightsaber. Grievous then laughed and spun two of the lightsabers like a saw, the ends scraping the floor leaving hot slices as he stalked towards Obi-wan. When Obi-wan stopped backing up he struck forward only to be blocked by Grievous and jumped over him which Grievous turned around quickly and struck blow after blow which Obi-wan blocked before rolling under Grievous. Grievous then struck forward causing Obi-wan to cut off one of his hands. He looked at the stump and growled before attacking again and then Obi-wan parried slicing off another hand. Grievous the blocked with two of his remaining lightsabers the two trying to get the upper hand. Grievous then struck Obi-wan's lightsaber causing him to jump back. Then all of a sudden the clones appeared ready to fight with Obi-wan. Grievous just cackled and advanced on Obi-wan "army or not you must realize you are doomed" Grievous sneered as Obi-wan looked in his reptilian eyes. "Oh I don't think so" Obi-wan said before reaching out with the Force and pushed Grievous back causing him to fall down. Obi-wan then jumped down to the level Grievous fell causing Grievous to walk like a crab and hop onto his speeder before rolling away. Obi-wan whistled and the mount he had earlier jumped down on top of a few unlucky droids before Obi-wan hopped on and sped after Grievous. Grievous then rolled down the building glancing behind him before Obi-wan followed suit only to lose his grip on his lightsaber which made a loud clang sound next to Cody who clipped it on his belt.

Back on Coruscant Mace Windu and Anakin along with Master Yoda, Ki Adi Mundi, and Aayla Secura and Jason who were in holoform stood in the briefing room before Cody holoed in "Master Windu may I interrupt? General Kenobi has made contact with General Grievous and we have begun our attack" he told them. "Thank you Commander" Windu said which the clone logged off "Anakin deliver this report to the Chancellor, his reaction will give us a clue to his intentions" Windu ordered. "Yes Master" Anakin said before walking away. When he was gone Windu spoke "I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi, the dark side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor" Windu told them. Jason nodded " _I agree, this whole situation is like a fog covering something bigger_ " he agreed. " _If he does not give up his emergency powers after the destruction of Grievous he should be removed from office_ " Mundi suggested. "The Jedi would have to take control of the Senate in order to secure a peaceful transition" Windu commented. Yoda hummed deeply " _to a dark place this line of thought will carry us, great care we must take_ " Yoda warned them.

In the Chancellor's office Anakin walked inside and greeted him "Chancellor we've just received a report from Master Kenobi, he's engaged General Grievous" Anakin told him. "We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge" Palpatine commented. "I should be there with him" Anakin told him. "It's upsetting to me to see that the council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents, don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master?" Palpatine asked. "I wish I knew, more and more I feel like I'm being excluded from the council" Anakin then faced Palpatine "I know there are things about the Force that they're not telling me" he told Palpatine. Palpatine sighed "they don't trust you Anakin, they see your future they know your power will be to strong to control" Palpatine told him as they walked across the room. "You must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you" Palpatine said before the two stopped and faced one another. "Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force" Palpatine said causing Anakin to look at him "how do you know the ways of the Force?" Anakin questioned. "My mentor taught me everything about the Force, even the nature of the dark side" Palpatine spoke deeply. Anakin looked at him in shock "you know the dark side?" he whispered. "Anakin if one is to understand the great mystery one must study all its aspects not just the dogmatic narrow view of the Jedi, if you wish to be complete and wise leader you must embrace a larger view of the Force" Anakin began to circle Palpatine who followed suit "be careful of the Jedi Anakin, only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi, learn to know the dark side of the Force and you will be able to save your wife from certain death" Palpatine told him causing Anakin to narrow his eyes. "What did you say?" Anakin questioned. "Use my knowledge I beg you" Palpatiine begged. Anakin quickly ignited his lightsaber and pointed it at Palpatine "you're the Sith Lord" he sneered. "I know what's been troubling you, listen to me don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi council, ever since I've known you you've searching for a life better than that of an ordinary Jedi, a life of significance, of conscience" Palpatine told him before turning around which Anakin pointed his lightsaber at the back of his head. "Are you going to kill me?" Palpatine asked. "I would certainly like to" Anakin growled. Palpatine smirked "I know you would, I can feel your anger it gives you focus, makes you stronger" Palpatine said in sadistic glee before facing Anakin. Anakin then switched off his lightsaber before speaking "I'm going to turn you in to the Jedi council" Anakin told him. "Of course you should, but you're not sure of their intentions are you" Palpatine warned. "I will quickly discover the truth of all this" Anakin assured. "You have great wisdom Anakin" Palpatine praised "know the power of the dark side, the power to save Melaena" Palpatine told him before Anakin walked away.


	9. sorry for the long wait

hey guys I'm sorry for the long wait. My computer didn't save the chapter I was working on and I had a lot of work on it so I have to start over.


	10. Anakin's Choice and Order 66

Meanwhile back on Utapau Obi-wan continued to follow Grievous through many hot zones, with clones and droids alike going down. As the chase went on Grievous grabbed a Magnastaff from a compartment on his bike and activated it. When Obi-wan was right next to him Grievous tried to shock him with the staff but Obi-wan grabbed onto it. They struggled until they were forced to depart due to the distance leaving Obi-wan with the staff. Obi-wan then struck the wheel of Grievous' bike before striking Grievous across the faceplate. Grievous retaliated by grabbing the staff and yanking it towards him bringing Obi-wan with it. Grievous and Obi-wan then struggled over the staff before Grievous grabbed a blaster intending to kill Obi-wan. But Obi-wan dodged out of the way and the two tumbled out of the bike as it fell never to be seen again. Obi-wan grabbed the staff as Grievous grabbed the blaster causing Obi-wan to knock it out of his hand. Obi-wan then struck Grievous' stomach and went for a right head strike which Grievous blocked before Obi-wan knocked him down. Obi-wan then stabbed Grievous in the stomach causing electricity to spark before Grievous kicked him backwards. Grievous the stalked towards Obi-wan and slammed him into Grievous' ship. Grievous then grabbed Obi-wan by the throat and went to punch him but the old Jedi dodged giving himself time to pry open Grievous' organ carrier. Grievous growled smacking Obi-wan back and tried stepping on him which the he dodged and landed a kick on Grievous' leg not knowing it was metal and grunted in pain. Grievous then through Obi-wan forward causing him to fall off the ledge which Grievous then grabbed the staff and stalked over to the hanging Jedi. As Grievous got closer Obi-wan noticed the blaster and used the Force to call it to him and shot Grievous straight in the organ carrier which caused it to burn. Grievous bent over and started growling causing Obi-wan to fire again and again until fire spewed from his eyes and his faceplate exploded. As Grievous lay dead Obi-wan hoisted himself up and walked over to Grievous' body. "So uncivilized" he groaned tossing the blaster away as he examined Grievous' body which smoked slightly.

Meanwhile on Coruscant Anakin went to find Mace Windu and tell him of his discovery. "Master Windu I must talk with you" Anakin told him. "Skywalker we just received word that Obi-wan has destroyed General Grievous and we're on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate" Windu informed as the two walked. "He won't give up his power I have just learned a terrible truth, I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord" Anakin told him causing him to stop and look at Anakin in shock. "A Sith Lord?" he gasped which Anakin nodded "yes the one we've been looking for" Anakin assured. "How do you know this?" Windu questioned. "He knows the ways of the Force, he's been trained to use the dark side" Anakin explained. "Are you sure?" Windu asked "absolutely" Anakin swore. "Then our worst fears have been realized we must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive" Windu explained. "Master the Chancellor is very powerful you'll need my help if you are going to arrest him" Anakin told him. "For your own good stay out of this affair I sense a great deal of confusion in you young Skywalker there is much fear that cloud your judgement" Windu denied. "I must go Master" Anakin insisted. "No if what you've told me is true then you have gained my trust but for now remain here, wait in the council chambers until we return" Windu ordered. "Yes Master" Anakin relented as Windu headed to the transport.

Meanwhile Melaena sat on the couch in her apartment waiting for Anakin before she walked up to her window and looked at the Jedi Temple in the distance.

In the Jedi council room Anakin sat in his chair deep in thought before he too walked to the window. " _You do know don't you? If the Jedi destroy me any chance of saving her will be lost_ " Palpatine's voice spoke in Anakin's head. Anakin took a deep breath and suddenly turned around and headed for the docking bay with his decision made and hopped in a ship before flying towards the Chancellor's office

Meanwhile Mace, Kit Fisto, and two other Jedi walked inside Palpatine's office. Hearing footsteps behind him Palpatine turned around in his chair to greet them "Master Windu I take General Grievous has been destroyed?" the Jedi offered no reply "I must say you are here sooner than expected" Palpatine said wearily. "In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic you are under arrest Chancellor" Mace stated as he and the others activated their lightsabers. "Are you threatening me Master Jedi?" Palpatine growled. "The Senate will decide your fate" Mace told him. " ** _I am the Senate_** " Palpatine snarled. "Not yet" Mace warned. Palpatine stood up and pulled out a lightsaber from his sleeve "it's treason then" he said before letting out a war cry striking down two of the Jedi before moving on to Mace and Kit. The ferocity of Palpatine's attacks soon became too much for Kit as he too was struck down leaving Mace to fight him off. As the moved through the room striking multiple blows Mace then blocked an attack getting right in Palpatine's face who was struggling to hold.

Meanwhile Anakin's ship landed in one of the hangar bays before he jumped out and sprinted towards Palpatine's office.

Back in the office Mace and Palpatine continued their duel striking blow after blow which Palpatine flipped over before resuming his attack. The two moved closer to the window which shattered when they both struck it. Palpatine gets desperate sending stab blows which Mace countered before kicking the lightsaber out of his hand causing Palpatine to stumble and scramble away against the wall. Anakin finally reached the office to see Mace pointing his lightsaber at Palpatine. "You are under arrest my lord" Mace sneered before taking notice of Anakin and halted him. "Anakin I told you it would come to this, I was right the Jedi are taking over!" Palpatine exclaimed. "The oppression of the Sith will never return, you have lost" Mace stated to Palpatine. " _ **No, no no no you will die!**_ " Palpatine snarled sending a wave of Sith Lightning which Mace blocked with his lightsaber. " ** _He's a traitor!_** " Palpatine exclaimed. "He is the traitor" Mace denied straining as the lightning started hitting Palpatine. "I have the power to save the one you love! you must choose!" Palpatine said desperately. "Don't listen to him Anakin" Mace told him as the lightning started deforming Palpatine. "Don't let him kill me!" Palpatine begged. The lightning continued to hit Palpatine causing him to grow weak "I can't hold it any longer, I-I-I-I can't, I-I-I'm weak, I'm too weak" he rasped out before the lightning finally stopped. "Anakin! Help me! Help me" he begged "I-I-I can't hold on any longer" Palpatine rasped as Mace pointed his lightsaber again at the Sith Lord. "I'm going to end this once and for all" Mace said which Anakin interrupted "you can't, he must stand trial" he told Mace. "He has control of the Senate and the courts he's too dangerous to be left alive" Mace hold him trying to get him to see reason. Palpatine moaned in pain "oh I'm too weak, don't kill me please" he begged. "It's not the Jedi way, he must live" Anakin said desperately but Mace wouldn't give in. Noticing the look Palpatine's eyes widened "please don't" he begged. "I need him" Anakin said as Mace lifted up his blade for the killing blow. "Please don't!" Palpatine exclaimed before Anakin activated his lightsaber "No!" he screamed as he slashed off Mace's hand causing him to gasp and scream in pain. Smiling briefly at Anakin's choice Palpatine then sent a wave of lightning at the now unarmed Mace Windu "Power! Unlimited power!" Palpatine exclaimed in sadistic glee before tossing Mace out the window before sighing in relief while Anakin looked up in horror at what he'd just done "what have I done" he whispered in horror. Standing up and turning towards Anakin Palpatine looked at him with pride "you're fulfilling your destiny Anakin, become my apprentice and learn to use the dark side of the Force" he told Anakin. "I will do whatever you ask" Anakin gasped out still in shock. Palpatine smiled evilly "good" he said in glee. "Just help me save Melaena's life, I can't live without her" Anakin begged. "To cheat death is power only one has achieved but if we work together I know we will discover the secret" Palpatine assured. Anakin then bowed to his knee "I pledge myself to your teachings" he swore. "good, good" Palpatine said pleased before basking in Anakin's connection to the Force "the Force is strong with you, a powerful Sith you will become, hence forth you shall be known as Darth Vader" he bestowed onto Anakin. "Thank you my master" Anakin said bowing his head. "Rise" Palpatine ordered as he walked over to his desk and pulled on a robe. "Because the council did not trust you my young apprentice I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot, once the Jedi learn what has transpired here they will kill us along with all the Senators" Palpatine stated putting on his hood. "I agree the council's next move will be against the Senate" Anakin agreed. "Every single Jedi including your friends Obi-wan Kenobi and Jason Pandora is now an enemy of the Republic" Palpatine told him. "I understand Master" Anakin assured. "We must move quickly the Jedi are relentless if they are not all destroyed it would be civil war without end, first I want you to go to the Jedi Temple and catch them off-balance, do what must be done Lord Vader, do not hesitate, show no mercy" Palpatine ordered. "Only then will you be strong enough with the dark side to save Melaena" Palpatine assured as Anakin walked in front of him. "What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?" Anakin asked. "Their betrayal will be dealt with" Palpatine told him as he sat down in his chair "after you have killed all the Jedi in the Temple go to the Mustafar system, wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders so once more the Sith will rule the galaxy, and we shall have peace" Palpatine assured with a smile.

Later battalions of clone troops stormed the Temple with the newly dubbed Darth Vader standing in front leading them determined to carry out his new Master's will.

Meanwhile on Utapau clone troops are seen battling the remaining droids as Obi-wan sped past them on his mount. Then he finally reached Commander Cody who removed his helmet to greet him. "Commander contact your troops tell them to move to the higher levels" Obi-wan ordered over the blaster fire. Cody nodded "very good sir oh and by the way I think you will be needing this" he said handing Obi-wan his lightsaber causing the old master to smile. "Thank you Cody now lets get a move on we have a battle to win here ha!" Obi-wan ordered before speeding off. When Obi-wan started heading upwards Cody put his helmet back on and activated his beeping comlink to reveal Sidious. " _Commander Cody, the time has come execute Order 66_ " Sidous ordered. "Yes my lord" Cody replied before turning to the other clones manning a tank. "Blast him!" he ordered which the tank shot at Obi-wan who tumbled down in towards the water below his mount whining sadly.

Meanwhile on Mygeeto Master Ki Adi Mundi fought with his clone soldiers before calling out "come on!" he said running forward which the clones followed but stopped abruptly. Noticing the clones stopping he turned around only to see them have their blasters aimed at him and looked in shock before they fired. He blocked some of them but soon became overwhelmed and was shot dead.

On Felucia Aayla and Jason stood looking at the view before their clones aimed their weapons at them. Jason quickly blocked the bolts and used Repulse on them killing them. When he looked over at Aayla he could only see her riddled with many blaster bolts. Jason quickly cradled her sobbing softly shaking his head before screaming to the sky at the loss of his friend.

On Kashyyk Yoda suddenly dropped his cane and held his head feeling all the Jedi being slain.

Master Plo Koon flew in his starfighter with clone pilots before one of them received the transmission from Sidious " _Execute Order 66_ " he told the pilot. "It will be done my lord" the pilot said before they fired upon a surprised Plo Koon before his ship crashed into a pillar reducing him and his ship to ash.

With Adi Gallia she and two clone troops sped off before one of the troops also received the order and haulted back and fired upon Adi Gallia causing her to crash and die upon impact while the troops sped past.

Back on Kashyyk the battle continued to rage on as the Wookiees destroyed the droids. On one of the balconies a clone is seen replying to the order Sidious gave "it will be done my lord" he said before joining one of the scout troops behind Yoda and they aimed their weapons at him. However before they could fire Yoda activated his lightsaber slicing off both of their heads causing their bodies to tumble down. The commotion startled Chewbacca and Tarrful before Tarrful picked up Yoda and ran off.

Back at the Temple the clones killed Jedi after Jedi, Masters and Padawans alike. While they did Anakin walked inside the council chambers revealing the younglings hiding behind the chairs. "Master Skywalker there are too many of them what are we going to do?" one of the boys asked. Anakin just looked at them in pure hatred before activating his lightsaber.

In Melaena's apartment she stood in front of the window and watched as the Temple burned before 3PO walked up to her. "The Chancellor's office indicated that Master Anakin returned to the Jedi Temple, don't worry I'm sure he'll be alright" 3PO assured before walking away. When he was out of sight Melaena sobbed quietly worrying about her husband.


	11. Update

First I'd like to apologize for the long update I've been working on some of my movie projects and other important things I haven't had time to finish the chapter. Thank you so much again for being patient with me and liking my stories I really couldn't of done it without all of you guys :)


	12. Author's Note

Hi everyone I'm sorry that this is not an update. I'm still swamped with working on my movies and other important things but I promise I'll update the next chapter when I'm able thank you all again for being so patient with me I really appreciate it.


	13. Aftermath and Retaking the Temple

At the Jedi Temple Senator Organa landed on one of the platforms with his personal speeder. When he stepped out he was greeted by clone troopers "what's going on here?" he questioned. "There's been a rebellion sir don't worry the situation is under control" one of the clones tried to reassure him but he wouldn't have it and started to walk forward only to have a blaster aimed at him. "I'm sorry sir it's time for you to leave" the clone said. Senator Organa looked between them and his expression hardened "and so it is" he muttered before heading back to his speeder. As he was walking he heard other clones chasing after a Jedi Padawan who cut down the three in front causing the rest to fire at him which Bail hid behind his speeder for cover watching the firefight happen before his eyes. However due to the amount of clones the Padawan was soon overwhelmed and shot down. "No!" Bail exclaimed before hopping in his speeder and took off leaving the clones to watch as he went.

Meanwhile on Utapau reveals a very much alive Obi-wan swimming through the water towards the cliff edge. As he finally reaches outside of the water he puts away his rebreather and starts to climb up the cliff unaware of a sentry droid scanning the area.

On Kashyyk clone troops stood in their AT-RTs in search of Yoda and came across some wreckage with dead wookiees. "All these wookiees are dead move to the east" one of them said before walking away. Meanwhile Yoda, Chewbacca, and Tarfful removed some bushes revealing Yoda's escape pod. Sighing before turing to the faithful wookiees Yoda spoke "goodbye Tarfful, goodbye Chewbacca" who roared in response. "Miss you I will" he said before stepping inside watching them as the ramp shut closed. As the pod took off the two wookiees roared in sadness as they watched their friend leave and never to see them again.

Back on Felucia Jason covertly reached the clone compound and watches them waiting for an opening before he notices his starfighter a bit away from the compound. With a look of determination on his features he tiptoes towards the ship. When he reaches it he glances around before quickly hopping inside until one of the clones takes notice "hey you there stop!" the clone said before they started firing. Jason quickly avoids their fire and flies into space and activating one of the hyperspace hitches. When he flew away he opened up his comlink and hoped for someone to answer. "This is Jason Pandora activating emergency code 913 does anyone copy?" he said before getting a holoform of Senator Organa. " _Master Pandora_?" he asked. "Senator Organa, Aayla Secura and I's clones have turned on us" Jason looks down sadly "I am the only survivor". Bail's face showed deep sadness before looking back at Jason " _I'm so sorry to hear that we've just rescued Master Yoda, sending you our coordinates now_ " Bail said which Jason nodded before going into hyperspace.

On Utapau Commander Cody was talking to other clones about the whereabouts of Obi-wan. "Did you find Kenobi?" he asked which the clones shook their heads "sir no one could've survived that fall" one of the clones pointed out. "Start loading your men on to the ship! move it!" Cody ordered as Obi-wan carefully walked away from his hiding place and headed towards Grievous' ship and took off. "Emergency code 913 I have no contact on any frequency" Obi-wan spoke on his comlink. After a few seconds the comlink flickered in response " _Master Kenobi_?" Bails voice sounded. "Repeat" Obi-wan asked before the signal got stronger revealing Bail. " _Master Kenobi_?" he asked. "Senator Organa? my clone troops turned on me I need help" Obi-wan told him. " _We've just rescued Master Yoda and Jason it appears that this ambush has happened everywhere we're sending you the coordinates_ " Bail told him as Obi-wan jumped into hyperspace.

On Coruscant at Melaena's apartment Anakin's starfighter landed before he jumped out before being greeted by his worried sick wife. "Are you alright? I heard there was an attack on the Jedi Temple you can see the smoke from here!" Melaena exclaimed worriedly. Anakin massaged her arms soothingly in attempt to comfort her "I'm fine I'm fine I just came to see if you and the baby were safe" Anakin assured. "What's happened?" Melaena asked him. Anakin's face morphed into a grim seriousness "the Jedi have tried to overthrow the Republic" he told her. Melaena looked at him in shock "what? I can't believe that" she told him disbelievingly. "I saw Master Windu attempt to assassinate the Chancellor myself" Anakin told her causing her to look at him worriedly. "What are you going to do Anakin? What about Jason is he alright?" Melaena asked afraid for her brother. Anakin just shook his head "I don't know, many Jedi have been killed I can only hope he still remains loyal to the Chancellor" he explained to her. Melaena silently allowed some tears to fall from her face which Anakin wiped them away "I'm afraid" she sobbed. "Have faith my love everything will be set right, the Chancellor has given me a very important mission, the Separatists have gathered on the Mustafar system and I'm going to end this war, wait for me until I return okay" Anakin ordered softly before making a promise "things will be different I promise" he swore before kissing her softly and headed back to his ship. "Please wait for me" he begged before stepping inside his ship. R2 beeped at 3PO causing the protocol droid to scold his friend "well he is under a lot of stress R2" which caused R2 to beep again. "Take care my little friend" 3PO told R2 before the ship took off. 3PO turned to Melaena and spoke " milady is there anything I might do for you?" Melaena shook her head "no thank you 3PO" she whispered. 3PO bowed and walked past her and muttered "sometimes I feel so helpless" 3PO said before the two walked inside the apartment.

Meanwhile Obi-wan docked on to Bail's ship and quickly found Jason, Yoda, and Bail waiting for him. Then the group walked down one of the hallways of the ship and relayed their information. "How many Jedi managed to survive?" Obi-wan asked. "Heard from no one have we" Yoda answered. "I saw thousands of troops attacking the Temple that's why I was looking for Yoda" Bail told them. "Have we had any contact from the Temple?" Jason asked. "Received a coded retreat message we have" Yoda answered. "It requests all Jedi to return to the temple saying the war is over" Bail finished. "Then we must go back, if there are any stragglers they will fall into the trap and be killed!" Jason exclaimed. Yoda hummed softly "suggest dismantling the coded signal do you?" he asked. Jason nodded "yes Master, there is just too much at stake" he said worriedly. Obi-wan nodded in agreement "I agree and a little more knowledge may shed some light on this attack" he told them.

Meanwhile on Mustafar hundreds of droids and workers recover molten rock and other materials while Viceroy Gunray and the Separatists huddle around the holo communicator showing Darth Sidious. "The plan has gone as promised milord" Gunray assured Sidious. " _You have done well Viceroy when my apprentice Darth Vader arrives he will take care of you_ " Sidious promised before the holo flickered off and they waited for Vader to arrive.

Back on Bails ship they just arrived to Coruscant when they received a message. "We're receiving a message from the Chancellors office" the pilot told them. "put it through" Bail ordered causing the pilot to nod before activating the comlink. " _Senator Organa the Supreme Chancellor requests your presence for a special session of Congress_ " Palpatine's assistant informed. "I will be there" Bail assured. " _He will be expecting you_ " Palpatine's assistant told him before the comlink switched off. Bail then turned to his Jedi passengers "it could be a trap" he told them. Obi-wan shook his head "I don't think so, the Chancellor will not be able to control the thousands of star systems without keeping the Senate intact" he assured. "If a special session of Congress there is easier for us to enter the Jedi Temple it will be" Yoda told them as the ship touched down. As it did Jason had one thought on his mind _Palpatine will pay for this_ he thought to himself as he put up his hood.

Back on Mustafar Anakin placed his ship on one of the landing pads and hopped out. As R2 was about to follow Anakin turned to the droid "R2 stay with the ship" he ordered before putting up his hood leaving a worried R2-D2. Inside the building the Separatists started hearing some scared beeping as five mini droids wheeled inside with Darth Vader in tow. When he walked inside Viceroy welcomed him "welcome Lord Vader we have been expecting you" he said to the young Sith Lord before Vader used the Force to close the doors leaving them to their fate.

Meanwhile at the Jedi Temple Jason, Yoda, and Obi-wan cut down clone troops with Yoda blocking the blaster fire at great speeds, Obi-wan attacking to the right, and Jason using the Force to grasp multiple enemies at once and throwing them into the walls and using two lightsabers to quickly dispose of them. When the clones were dead the quickly deactivated their lightsabers and headed inside.


	14. Birth of the Empire and Family Lost

Meanwhile Bail entered the Senate room as Palpatine was telling them about the 'betrayal' from the Jedi. He took notice of Padme and Melaena and sat down whispering in Padme's ear "what's happened?" Padme turned towards him and spoke "the Chancellor has been elaborating a plot from the Jedi to overthrough the Senate". "That's not true!" Bail exclaimed starting to get up before Padme put her hand on his arm softly. "I know, Jason would never allow nor do something so treacherous as what the Chancellor has been saying" she said sitting him back down. She looked down hastily wiping a tear from her face "is he alright?" she asked him. Bail smiled softly and nodded which Padme returned before looking back at the Chancellor. Melaena however didn't pay attention as she thought about what Padme said and knew she was right. She wondered why Anakin had told her the Jedi had become traitors when it wasn't true? Her thoughts were cut off as she heard Palpatine's voice echo throughout the room. "The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated!" Palpatine exclaimed which the crowd applauded.

Back at the Temple Jason, Obi-wan, and Yoda walked through the empty halls seeing bodies of Knights and Padawans litter the floor. Jason put his hand over his mouth in horror as they even saw younglings dead. "Not even the younglings survived" Obi-wan muttered softly. "Killed not by clones, this Padawan by lightsaber he was" Yoda spoke pointing to one of the Padawans which Jason bent down to look closer and saw the boy had indeed been cut down by a lightsaber. While looking down Jason spoke "who? who could have done this?" he muttered brokenly.

Back on Mustafar chaos ensued with Anakin killing the Separatists one by one along with their droid protectors.

In the Senate room Palpatine continued to relay the Jedi's betrayal. "The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed" he said causing Padme and Melaena to cringe slightly before he continued "but I assure you my resolve has never been stronger!" he assured darkly.

On Mustafar Anakin continued to cut down his victims as one of them begged him to stop before being cut down as well. Sensing movement behind him he swung his lightsaber and redirected a blaster bolt back at the droid. He smirked slightly with his eyes a deep sickly yellow before turning back to the Separatists.

Palpatine continued to speak as the applause clapped again. "In order to ensure the security and continuing stability the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire!" Palpatine exclaimed causing Padme and others to gasp slightly "for safe and securer society!" Palpatine finished causing all to applaud loudly. Padme sank in her seat before muttering "so this is how liberty dies? With thunderous applause" before heading out with Melaena in tow.

On Mustafar Anakin jumped in front of a terrified Viceroy who cowered "t-the war is over, Lord Sidous promised us peace! we only want-" he was cut off with a startled shriek before dying as Anakin's lightsaber cut through him. Anakin glanced down at the dead Viceroy before deactivating his lightsaber and looked around the room, broken droids and dead bodies filled the room as Anakin walked over to the holoprojector to contact his master.

At the Temple Obi-wan worked on dismantling the code while Jason stood watch and Yoda stood in place in front of Obi-wan. "I've recalibrated the code warning all surviving Jedi to stay away" Obi-wan told them as Jason walked towards him and Yoda. "For the clones to discover the recalibration code a long time it will take" Yoda pondered softly. Jason's eyes widened in realization "it must have been someone of the Jedi Order" he said before heading towards the security room. Yoda and Obi-wan followed suit before Yoda spoke to him "if into the security recordings you go only pain will you find". "I must know the truth Master" Jason told him before turning on the recording. Jason and Obi-wan's eyes widened in shock as they saw Anakin killing every Jedi in his path. "No" Obi-wan muttered as Jason stepped back slightly shaking his head "it can't be, it **can't** be" he stammered before the recording showed Anakin kneeling before Sidious " _you have done well my new apprentice, now Darth Vader go and bring peace to the Empire_ " Sidious said before Jason shut off the recording "I can't watch anymore" he said sadly. "Destroy the Sith we must" Yoda spoke determinedly. Jason turned towards him and bent down "send me to kill the Emperor, I will not kill Anakin" Jason told him stubbornly. "To fight this Lord Sidious strong enough you are not" Yoda denied. "Then send Obi-wan with me! please" Jason begged. But Yoda shook his head "no lose anyone else I will not" he said. "But he is my brother I can't do it" Jason said brokenly. "Twisted by the dark side young Skywalker has become, the boy you two trained gone he is, **consumed** by Darth Vader" Yoda retorted. Obi-wan finally gathering the strength spoke "but we don't know where the Emperor has sent him, where do we start to look?" he asked. Yoda turned towards them "use your feelings and find him you will" he told them which Jason suddenly realized "Melaena" he muttered before starting to walk off only for Obi-wan to stop him. "Where are you going? you're not going to face him alone" Obi-wan told him. "Obi-wan I have to, Melaena is my sister she'll know where he is" Jason looked down for a moment and looked his old friend in the eye "besides I need you to get Padme to safety, Sidious will kill her because of her connection to me, please" Jason begged causing his friend to ponder slightly before nodding "consider it done" he said which Jason smiled in appreciation before walking off.

When Jason arrived at Melaena's apartment she dashed towards him and hugged him tightly. "I was so worried I thought you were killed" she told him softly. "I'm alright I promise, listen have you seen Anakin" Jason asked her directly. Melaena looked at her brother in confusion "yes" she answered. "When was the last time you saw him?" Jason pressed lightly "yesterday" she answered letting go of him. "Do you know where he is now?" Jason questioned. "Jason what's going on?" Melaena asked desperately. "Melaena" he said sternly causing her to sigh "No" she spoke softly. "Melaena please I need your help he's in grave danger" he begged slightly. Melaena's eyes widened in alarm "from the Sith?" she asked him. Jason however shook his head "from himself" he told her before holding her arms softly. Jason took a deep breath before speaking again "Melaena Anakin has turned to the dark side" he told her causing her to look at him in shock and jerked away "you're wrong how could you even say that?!" she exclaimed which Jason turned away and spoke softly "I have seen a security hologram of him, killing younglings" Jason's voice quivered. Melaena shook her head defiantly "not Anakin he wouldn't" she stammered. Jason turned to her again seeing tears pour from her eyes "he was deceived by a lie, we all were and it appears the Chancellor is responsible for everything including the war, Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for, after the death of Count Dooku Anakin became his new apprentice" Jason spoke softly causing Melaena to walk past him and sit down. "I don't believe you, I can't" she continued to stammer as Jason sat beside her. "Melaena I **must** find him" he told her sternly causing her to look at him in horror "you're going to kill him aren't you?" she asked in shock. Jason took a deep breath gathering strength "he has become a very great threat" he answered. Melaena shook her head no "I can't" she told him softly before Jason stood up and took notice of her pregnant belly as he walked towards his fighter. "Anakin is the father? isn't he?" he asked which Melaena looked down sadly "I am so sorry" he told her before putting up his hood and took off.

On Mustafar Anakin stood on a balcony overlooking the volcanic landscape before tears shed from his eyes after his rage dissipated and he thought on the horrors he committed before reminding himself he was doing this to save Melaena and their unborn child.


	15. Battle of Brothers and Yoda's Last Stand

On Coruscant Melaena headed towards one of Padme's personal starships with Captain Typho in tow. "Milady let me come with you" Typho asked afraid for her. "There is no danger the fighting is over, besides this is something I have to do myself" Melaena denied stubbornly as she started up the ramp. "As you wish milady but I strongly disagree" Typho tried again only to be assured once more. "I'll be fine Captain I have 3PO to look after me" she answered with 3PO following behind her before the ship took off unbeknownst to anyone Jason had slipped inside and hid in one of the rooms. In the cockpit Melaena put her hand over her head thinking deeply about Anakin and everything she was told.

In the Chancellor's office Anakin's hooded face is shown in front of Palpatine. " _The Separatists have been taken care of my master_ " Anakin told him. "It is finished then, you have restored peace and justice to the galaxy" Palpatine said pleased with his apprentice.

" _Send the message to the ships of the Trade Federation, all droid units must shut down immediately_ " Palpatine ordered causing Anakin to nod. "Very good milord" Anakin acknowledged as the transmission switched off before alarms sounded showing Melaena's ship flying forward. Anakin then marched outside to meet with her. As the ship touched down Melaena sat still for a moment contemplating whether or not she was making the right decision before catching sight of Anakin walked towards the ship. She then opened the ramp and headed outside running into her husbands arms hugging him tightly. "I saw your ship, what are you doing out here?" Anakin asked in concern. "I was so worried about you, Jason told me terrible things" she told him softly. Anakin's eyes narrowed at the mention of Jason "what things?" he questioned. "He said you've turned to the dark side, that you killed younglings" Melaena explained. "Jason is trying to turn you against me" Anakin told her. Melaena however shook her head "he cares about us" she defended causing Anakin to look at her questionably. "Us?" he said to which Melaena nodded "he knows about the baby, he wants to help you" she assured him causing Anakin to smile slightly. She stared into his eyes with compassion and worry "Anakin, all I ever want is your love" she told him. Anakin shook his head slightly "love won't save you Melaena, only my new powers can do that" he explained. "But at what cost? You're a good person, don't do this" Melaena begged for him to see reason. "I won't lose you the way I lost my mother, I'm becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I'm doing it for you, to protect you" Anakin tried explaining once more. Melaena cupped his face and pushed back his hair comfortly trying desperately for him to let go "come away with me, help me raise our child and leave everything behind while we still can" she exclaimed desperately. "Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore, I've brought peace to the Republic, I'm more powerful than the Chancellor! I-I can overthrow him" Anakin told her with a dark look in his eyes which caused her to back away from him as he continued "and you and I can rule the galaxy! Make things the way we want them to be!" he finished with a crazed smile. Melaena continued to look at him in shock. "I can't believe what I'm hearing, Jason was right you've changed" she gasped as tears slowly started running down her face. Anakin's smile turned into a deep frown as his face became filled with anger "I don't want to hear anymore about Jason, the Jedi turned against me, don't you turn against me!" he snarled as tears finally streamed down Melaena's face. "I don't know you anymore! Anakin you're breaking my heart, you're going down a path I can't follow!" she wept causing Anakin's eyes to narrow once more. "Because of Jason?" he inquired emotionlessly. Melaena's face suddenly turned accusingly "because of what you've done! What you planned to do!" she exclaimed while Anakin took notice of Jason standing atop the ramp "stop! Stop now come back! I love you!" Melaena exclaimed before Anakin's face turned into pure rage. "You liar!" he snarled causing her to look behind her and notice Jason who started walking down the ramp. "No!" she shook her head desperately but Anakin paid her no mind as he continued in anger. "You're with him! You brought him here to kill me" Anakin snarled before curling his hand into a fist. In doing so Melaena clutched her throat unable to breathe. "Let her go Anakin!" Jason ordered but Anakin didn't budge. Melaena shook her head trying to gasp for air "Anakin" she gasped before choking once more. "I said. Let. Her. Go!" Jason ordered once more this time Anakin begrudgingly uncurled his fist which Melaena crumbled to the ground not moving. Jason looked down at her in worry before Anakin turned towards him. "You turned her against me!" he accused Jason causing Jason to look back at him "You have done that yourself!" Jason fired back. Anakin slowly removed his robe and tossed it to the ground "you will not take her from me!" he yelled pacing slightly. "Your anger and lust for power have already done that" Jason said removing his robe as well staring back at his former brother "you have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until now, until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy" Jason told him as the two circled each other. "Don't lecture me Jason! I've seen through the lies of the Jedi, I don't fear the dark side as you do!" Anakin shot back before turning away as Jason knelt down putting a hand softly on Melaena's face as Anakin continued "I have brought peace! Freedom! Justice! And security to my new Empire!" Anakin declared causing Jason to look at him in confusion. " **Your** new Empire?" he questioned causing Anakin's face to curl back in a snarl "don't make me kill you" he warned causing Jason's eyes to widen and continue to stare at him desperately. "Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy!" Jason exclaimed as Anakin sighed deeply in disappointment "if you're not with me, then you're my enemy" he said in finality. Jason's face suddenly turned cold and emotionless at Anakin's decision "only a Sith deals in absolutes" Jason told him before reaching for his lightsaber "I will do what I must" he said as he lifted his lightsaber up. "You will try" Anakin challenged before hearing Jason's blade activate and activating his own. With a war cry Anakin back flipped and started attacking Jason with a barrage of strikes which caused Jason to backpedal blocking and parrying every strike. As he got close to the edge Jason moved away striking and blocking Anakin's attacks before Anakin kicked him back and he back flipped to his feet.

In the new Emperor's office Yoda hobbled inside which the two Red Guards went to attack only to be flattened with a Force push. Taking notice of the commotion Palpatine swiveled his chair to face Yoda. "I hear a new apprentice you have Emperor, or should I call you Darth Sidious?" Yoda sneered slightly. "Master Yoda? You survived" Palpatine uttered darkly. "Surprised?" Yoda said mockingly. Sidious smiled evily "your arrogance blinds you Master Yoda, now you will experience the full power of the dark side" he told him before raising his hands and firing Force Lightning at causing the old Master to fly back and hit the wall into unconsciousness.

Back on Mustafar Anakin then struck viciously causing Jason to block once more and move forward into the factory. When Anakin struck again Jason parried and grabbed his hand twirling him around before striking hard only for Anakin to block and the two once more moved inside. Down the small hallway they continued striking and blocking each others attacks before Anakin pushed Jason inside the room and attacking again. Jason parried the blows effortlessly and slammed both their lightsabers into one of the control panels.

Sidious cackled loudly stalking over to Yoda as his assistant left. "I have waited a long time for this moment my little green friend" he sneered as Yoda awoke and slowly got to his feet before cackling again. "At last the Jedi are no more" Sidious said gleefully. "Not if anything to say about it I have!" Yoda exclaimed throwing his hand up and sending Sidious backwards into his chair tumbling down. "At an end your rule is" Yoda exclaimed as Sidious stood up "and not short enough it was". Growling slightly Sidious jumped towards the entrance only to have Yoda in front of him blocking the way. "If so powerful you are, why leave?" Yoda said activating his lightsaber. Sidious sneered down at the Jedi "you will not stop me, Darth Vader will become more powerful than either of us!" he said activating his own blade from his sleeve. "Faith in your new apprentice misplaced maybe, as is your faith in the dark side of the Force" Yoda shot back getting in a stance which Sidious followed. Yoda struck forward attacking upwards before jumping over Sidious and jumping back blocking a stabbing strike which Sidious did once more causing Yoda to flip out of the way only to once again block another strike. As the two locked blades Sidious cackled and the two struck each other once more.

On Mustafar Jason was suddenly being choked by Anakin's mechanical hand and his other hand holding Jason's lightsaber out of striking range. As Anakin pushed forward Jason choked for air and desperately tried to keep his own blade away from his neck. As they went downward further Jason kicked Anakin over him causing the young Sith to lose his hold and his footing. When Jason was to his feet and gasped for air Anakin double kicked him back causing him to drop his lightsaber. Jason quickly got to his feet and kicked Anakin into a front flip as he was going for another strike causing Anakin to hit the table that they were on hard. Jason reached with the Force calling his blade back to him and went with a downward strike only for Anakin to call his own blade and block the attack.

On Coruscant Yoda and Sidious continued to strike and parry as the platform they fought on rose up into the Senate building. Yoda struck fast and hard before holding down Sidious' blade down with his own causing Sidious to grunt in frustration trying to lift his blade up. Yoda's own strength wasn't enough to hold as he dodged out of the way and parried the lightning fast attacks. Yoda then blocked his blade on top of Sidious' causing the Sith to grunt once more.

Anakin and Jason continued to strike and parry one another's attacks before twirling them around violently before blocking once more. Jason then reached out with the Force and attempted to push Anakin back only to be met with a Force attack of his own. Jason grunted loudly struggling to maintain his strike and overpower his opponents which Anakin was shown to do the same. The strain became too much for them as they both flew back into opposite consoles. Anakin quickly got to his feet and lunged towards Jason who sent the attack into the console which caused the alarms to blare and the shields on the platforms outside to disappear. Seeing Anakin going for a stabbing strike Jason parried it into the door panel opening the door before walking out and jumping down the stairs with Anakin at his heels. Anakin angrily struck parrying Jason's strike and kicking him in the chin.

In the Senate building Yoda dodged another platform Sidious threw at him. Sidious cackled gleefully sending more platforms at him causing Yoda to jump over to the next ones. After Sidious sent another towards him Yoda stumbled on the platform he jumped to and had an idea before putting away his lightsaber. Sidious sent another platform towards his opponent only instead Yoda used the Force to stop it in place and spin it around and around before sending it back at Sidious. Noticing the platform flying at him Sidious jumped out of the way onto the platform below before Yoda jumped in front of him igniting his lightsaber. Sidious quickly sent Force Lightning at him causing Yoda to drop his lightsaber and desperately block the attack. Soon the ferocity of the lightning pushed Yoda back causing Sidious to smile evily before noticing a determined look on Yoda's face as he pushed right back. When it became too much for them the Force energy sent them backwards causing Sidious to grab hold of one of the rails. Yoda however due to being smaller caused him to fly farther and he frantically tried to grab hold as his claws dug into the metal. As he continued to slip Yoda grunted slightly before tumbling down hitting debris along the way. Sidious cackled loudly as he hung onto the railing before Yoda saw his robe glide down onto one of the broken railings. Seeing no other way Yoda headed for an opening and crawled away.

Jason jumped onto one of the long pipes that ran through the facility which Anakin followed slowly making his way towards him. As they continued to balance away Anakin struck at Jason who blocked the incoming attacks. Then Anakin pushed Jason back causing him to jump down to the walkway below which Anakin quickly followed. When he reached the ground Anakin struck at Jason who blocked the attack with his own only to be punched in the face by Anakin. As he look back at Anakin Jason went to strike only for his foe to hold his lightsaber away as he did the same causing the two to glare at one another.

Yoda quickly crawled through the wiring before activating his comlink "hurry careful timing we will needing" he told Bail on the other line. "Activate your homing beacon when you're ready" Bail told him before speeding off in his speeder. Meanwile Clone troops stood on one of the platforms looking for Yoda. "There is no sign of his body sir" one of them said. "Then he is not dead" Sidious' assistant uttered. "Double your search!" Sidious ordered. "Yes sir right away sir" the clone acknowledged before the platform floated away. Sidious then turned towards his assistant " tell Captain Kagi to prepare my shuttle for immediate takeoff" he ordered. "Yes master" his assistant bowed before turning away. "I sense Lord Vader is in danger" Sidious muttered to himself.

Jason dodged a horizontal strike landing on another walkway above him causing Anakin to follow. Anakin then resumed his attack with Jason parrying the strikes before parrying a downward strike nicking the edge of the walkway. Lava then splashed onto the walkway melting some of the wires above. Jason then ran towards the end of the walkway avoiding the hail of molten rock and ash with Anakin following. Anakin attacked Jason who blocked it before leaning against the other side of the wall Jason was leaning on. The walkway then started to give way as the lava melted right through it causing Jason and Anakin to hold onto the edge as it fell into the lava river below. The pillar then swam downward along with its two occupants who desperately held on.

Yoda finally reached an opening and sighed in relief before activating his homing beacon and opening the hatch below where Bail was waiting. He jumped down and sat in his seat as Bail sped away. "Into exile I must go, failed I have" Yoda informed him sadly as the speeder took off.

Back on the lava river of Mustafar Jason and Anakin struck at each other as they dangled on the broken walkway before climbing up. Jason then took notice of a floating platform on the rivers surface. He then jumped onto one of the wires and swung forward which Anakin did the same before the two clashed blades as they went by. Jason then used the momentum to propel himself onto the platform below as the pillar started falling down a lava fall. Anakin then sprinted towards Jason and jumped onto one of the droids working causing the droid to drop the molten rock and float towards Jason. When he was in reach Jason struck at Anakin who blocked and parried each strike. Jason then used his lightsaber to bat Anakin's away causing the Sith to glare at him. Looking at his fallen brother Jason called out sadly "I have failed you Anakin, I have failed you". "I should of known the Jedi were ploting to take over" Anakin said to his former master. "Anakin Chancellor Palpatine is evil!" Jason exclaimed trying to get him to see the truth. "From my point of view the Jedi are evil!" Anakin denied. "Well then you are lost!" Jason shot back as they continued to move forward in the river of lava. The two stared at one another for a brief moment before Anakin said to him "this is the end for you my master" causing Jason to ready his lightaber. Anakin then front flipped over Jason and onto the other side of the platform. Anakin struggled to gain balance before they struck and parried one another. Then Jason and Anakin entered a blade lock as the two glared at one another. Noticing the ground behind him Jason jumped dodging a strike at his waist from Anakin. When he landed he called out to Anakin "it's over Anakin! I have the high ground!" causing Anakin to glare in anger. "You underestimate my power!" Anakin warned. Jason shook his head warning Anakin not to go through with what he was about to do. "Don't try it" he warned back which Anakin shook away and jumped forward. But as he was about to land Jason's blade cut through both his legs and his other flesh arm causing him to tumble down yelling in pain. Sighing deeply Jason deactivated his lightsaber and watched as Anakin fell closer to the lava bed. Tears finally reached his face as Jason cried out "you were the Chosen One! You were said to destroy the Sith not join them! Bring balance to the Force, do not leave it in darkness!" he told him as he cried hysterically. Noticing Anakin's lightsaber on the ground he picked it up and shakily walked up the hill before turning back at Anakin. "I hate you!" Anakin screamed his eyes a sickly yellow causing Jason's heart to break. "You were my brother Anakin, I loved you" he whispered causing the young Sith to pause. For a moment Jason thought he'd gotten through before Anakin's body burst into flames and Anakin to scream in agony. Jason looked away briefly before Anakin reached out with his mechanical hand practically begging for Jason to help him. Then Jason did the one thing he swore he'd never do, he left Anakin to die, burning alive. As he walked away with his head down he could hear Anakin's screams and cries for help.

When he reached the ship he was greeted by a frantic 3PO who took notice of the tired Jedi "oh Master Pandora I have Miss Melaena onboard but please please hurry, oh we should leave this dreadful place" 3PO told him as Jason put a hand on his mechanical shoulder and walked away. When he reached the small medbay the ship had he saw Melaena on the bed and stood next to her. Opening her eyes sensing his presence she smiled softly before rasping "Jason, is Anakin alright" before falling into unconsciousness once more. Jason ran a shaking hand along her face and looked at her sadly before walking inside the cockpit as 3PO took off. Jason put a hand over his face pondering if he made the right decision as the ship flew out in space.


	16. Sorry

I'm sorry everyone but I'm putting this story on hold. I've just got my first job and I simply haven't had time or energy to continue this story but I promise I will whenever I am able. Again I apologize


	17. Birth of Despair and Hope

Meanwhile a bare mechanical hand stretched out and dug its fingers into the molten ash revealing a burned but alive Darth Vader groaning in pain with every movement. As the broken dark lord moved further away from the lavas edge the Emperors personal starship touched down revealing the Emperor and two clone troopers. "Your Majesty this way!" Vader heard a clones voice as he tried to move more only to flip on his back causing agonizing pain. Taking notice of his apprentice the Emperor pointed and exclaimed "there he is! he's still alive" before turning towards the clones "get a medical capsule immediately" Sidious commanded. "Yes sir right away" the first one said before nodding at the other one and walking off. Sidious knelt down next to Vaders burnt body and gently put a hand on his forehead sending torrents of the dark side through his body causing Vader to gasp heavily before sighing in a brief second as the pain returned and he screamed in agony.

On Yavin 4 Yoda and Obi-wan sat in silence listening to the Force before Bail interrupted apologetically. "Excuse me Master Yoda, Master Kenobi, Jason Pandora has made contact" he told the old masters before walking with him to meet their friend. When the ship touched down Jason wasted no time scooping Melaena into his arms and sprinting down the ramp. Seeing the distress on his friends face Obi-wan said "take her to the medical center quickly!" before they hurried towards the medical center in fear for Melaena's life.

On Coruscant Sidious' shuttle landed on the medical platform with a dying Vader in the medical capsule heading inside to begin the work.

Back on Yavin The group stood watching as the medical droids were working on Melaena. "Medically she's completely healthy but for reasons we can't explain we're losing her" the droid told them. Jason and Obi-wan's eyes widened "she's dying" Obi-wan muttered. "We don't know why she has lost the will to live, we need to act quickly if we are to save the babies" the droid explained. "Babies?" Bail questioned. The droid nodded "she's carrying twins". Jason breathed deeply and looked over at the holoprojector showing his sisters children.

Meanwhile Vader angrily lashed out with his mechanical arm and swiped one of the droids away as they attached new prosthetic legs.

Melaena whimpers and gasps in pain with Jason next to her rubbing her shoulder as the droid delivers the first baby before the baby's cries are heard and told Jason that it was a boy. "Luke" Melaena gave the boy his name as Jason handed him to her as she caressed his cheek "oh Luke" she smiled softly before more contractions started again and she screams in pain. More cries are heard as the second baby was born and the droid told them it was a girl. "It's a girl" Jason told her. "Leia" Melaena whispered as the pain almost became too much.

When the droids finished fitting Vader with life support system on his chest the moved a dark helmet over Vaders burnt face as the faceplate hissed into place before followed by the back sealing the entirety of the helmet. When it was all could be heard was a deep mechanical breathing of a man turned into a monster.

After the delivery Melaena turned towards her brother "Jason" causing him to look at her "there's good in him, I know there is still..." she trailed off as she couldn't take anymore, never to wake ever again. Jason held a still crying Luke close as tears started streaming down his eyes. Obi-wan and Yoda looked down sadly knowing that their friend was in so much pain as they see Jason grasp his siblings hand as if doing so would bring her back.

Meanwhile the table that held Vader in place started rising as the Sith Lord's mechanical breathing continued to fill the room. Sidious stood in the shadows and turned to his apprentice "Lord Vader? Can you hear me?" Sidious asked. " _ **Yes master, where is Melaena? is she safe? is she alright?**_ " Vader spoke. "It seems in your anger you killed her" Sidious said sadistically. " _ **I-I couldn't have, she was alive! I felt it!**_ " roared Vader as the Force trembled violently causing the walls and the droids to be crushed by the intensity. Vader jerked his captive arms from their restraints as Sidious smiled evilly in the darkness and screamed with such agony and regret it could be heard across the stars " _ **NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!**_ "

Yoda, Obi-wan, and Jason sat in the ships meeting room as they were landing on Alderaan. "Hidden and safe the children must be kept" Yoda told them. Obi-wan nodded in agreement "We must take them to a place the Sith cannot sense their presence" he said. Yoda hummed "split up they should be" he said which Bail offered. "My wife and I will take the girl, we've always talked about adopting a baby girl, she will be loved with us" Bail said the last part to Jason who nodded and muttered "thank you". "And what of the boy?" Obi-wan asked. "To Tatooine to his family send him" Yoda answered. Obi-wan and Yoda looked over at Jason before Obi-wan said "What would you like us to do about young Luke Jason? he is your nephew". "Watch over him for me Obi-wan, if there was anyone I would trust with something like this it's you, watch over him, please, I can't lose anyone else" Jason whispered. Obi-wan nodded as a silent promise. "Until the time is right disappear we will" Yoda told them before Bail bowed and walked away. Before Jason did his comlink beeped and he looked up at the remaining Jedi and said "I'm sorry I have to get this" and walked outside. As Obi-wan was about to go too Yoda stopped him "Master Kenobi wait a moment, in your solitude on Tatooine training I have for you" Yoda told him. "Training?" Obi-wan asked. Yoda nodded and smiled "an old friend has learned the path to immortality, one who has returned from the Netherworld of the Force, your old master" Yoda told him causing Obi-wan's eyes to widen. "Qui-gon?" Obi-wan whispered. Yoda nodded "how to commune with him I will teach you" Yoda explained.

Meanwhile Bail stood with R2 and C3PO in the hallway of the ship. "Captain Antilles I'm leaving these droids in your care treat them well and Protocol Droid mindwipe" Bail instructed. 3PO gasped "What?!" which R2 responded with a series of beeps explaining the situation "Oh no" 3PO whimpered.

Meanwhile with Jason he found a quiet place and answered to call. He was greeted by the beautiful face of Padme who looked like she had been crying. "Hi" Jason whispered softly. Padme smiled sadly "hi" she said before her smile dropped and she muttered "I'm so sorry Jason". "I know" was all Jason could say before Padme breathes deeply "I know the timing is not right but I have to tell you something" she told him causing him to look at her. "What is it?" Jason said softly. Padme breathed deeply once more before gaining the courage to speak "Jason, I'm pregnant". Jason froze before a smile started to grow on his face "you're pregnant?" he asked still in shock which Padme nodded smiling widely. Jason jumped up wildly in place Jason put a hand over his mouth now crying tears of joy "I'm going to be a father?" Padme nodded ecstatically "you're going to be a father". "Where'd Obi-wan take you? I have be there" Jason asked. "On a system called Tython" she answered. Jason nodded "I'll be there as soon as I can" he said before switching off the call and walking away.

On Naboo Melaena's funeral took place with many people knowing the loss of a wonderful person. Jason and Padme attended along with Jar Jar and R2. Jason watched as they moved the casket forwards staring at the japor snippet Anakin carved so long ago. As the top moved encasing its occupant in darkness. Padme cried in Jason's shoulder as he held her close.

Back on the Emperors flagship Darth Vader stood next to his master watching a weapon with the power to shake the universe being build. Vader and the Emperor watched as Sidious smiled sadistically and marveled at what was to come.

Bail returned to his home planet Alderaan and showed his wife an infant Leia wrapped in a blanket. The now foster mother of the Skywalker legacy smiled as she caressed the infant girls cheek.

Obi-wan slid down his mount carrying Luke in his arms as he approached Beru and after brief words he handed her Luke before she smiled and walked over to Owen and showed him what she was carrying. Obi-wan then turned and got on his mount once more and rode off as the two stared at the twin suns which shined brightly even at night, showing that there was hope just above horizon.


End file.
